theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 3, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:47 Flower1470 i is first with my new Yami avatar Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:15 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:16 Loving77 OH GOSH I THINK I JUST SAW A SPOILER 6:16 Flower1470 oh no 6:17 Loving77 Pink Hair Man I saw..... I think....... he.... he.... Leon is related to him maybe? Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:18 Flower1470 Wow No not quite 6:18 Loving77 OH GOSH 6:19 Flower1470 Not really. 6:19 Loving77 ... 6:19 Flower1470 Don't worry You look at the adorable Yami in my avatar and you'll be okay 6:28 Loving77 ?_? 6:28 Flower1470 just believe in the heart of the cards Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:32 Chrisgaff elo 6:32 Loving77 Hi chris 6:32 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:32 Chrisgaff Hey pen Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:40 Dragonian King HI GUISE 6:40 Loving77 hiii silly 6:40 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:40 Dragonian King hey look an ancient egyptian pharaoh is in chat today along with a youtuber and some cotton thing 6:41 Loving77 WATAPON 6:41 Flower1470 Yes my anime husband decided to join us today LOL PEEP 6:42 Dragonian King waterpawn i thought whale was your anime husband 6:43 Flower1470 didnt we discuss this before? anyway No he is not I'd rather marry Kaiba 6:43 Loving77 ew 6:43 Flower1470 But since he's the king of games, I must be his wife to be the queen. PEEP YOU DONT UNDERSTAND yes 6:43 Loving77 but he's a jerk 6:43 Flower1470 yet* 6:44 Dragonian King seto would never marry you or anyone because then he'd be cheating on money 6:44 Loving77 and dumbo 6:44 Flower1470 Every anime character I've liked was a jerk at one point there i said it 6:44 Dragonian King that says something about you I MEAN WHAT plzdontkillme 6:44 Flower1470 exactly that says a LOT about me But they all have very important roles in the plot And their jerkiness helps the protagonist at some point so i am not ashamed 6:47 Dragonian King ok sure 6:47 Chrisgaff Hey silly 6:47 Loving77 LILY DO YOU HAVE MY PICTURE OF PINK HAIR MAN YET??? 6:47 Dragonian King hi chris Joey lily do you likes 6:47 Flower1470 No Peep, I do not. I didn't know you wanted it now. JOEY! Wait I LIKE JOEY HES NOT A JERK 6:48 Loving77 Well get me the video then 6:48 Dragonian King do you like the page did i do a good job 6:48 Flower1470 Yes 6:49 Loving77 Joey isn't a jerk he's just weird. 6:49 Flower1470 Silly is weird but you like him 6:49 Loving77 lolwut 6:49 Dragonian King I'M NOT WEIRD (saywut) 6:49 Flower1470 lol 6:50 Dragonian King Yami Yugi 6:50 Flower1470 YOU PUT THE PICTURE WITH HIM GETTING HURT NO MY HUSBAND 6:50 Dragonian King there arent any other pictures of him on the wiki so its your fault :D 6:51 Flower1470 I WILL GET A BETTER PICTURE 6:51 Loving77 LILY!!!! AT LEAST GET ME THE VIDEO 6:52 Flower1470 Did I upload the one with Yami failing at feeding the birds? nvm i have another 6:52 Dragonian King Tea 6:53 Flower1470 ok i uploaded a better picture of yami 6:53 Dragonian King how do you spell tristan's name 6:53 Flower1470 just like that 6:53 Dragonian King ok Tristan 6:54 Flower1470 at first I thought it was "Tristian," like how Christian is spelled, but apparently it's not. 6:55 Dragonian King also nvm 6:55 Flower1470 WHAT TELL ME 6:56 Dragonian King nothing 6:56 Flower1470 NO I WANT TO KNOW 6:56 Loving77 Silly are you going to name all the DM characters like you did with Zexal? 6:57 Dragonian King Seto 6:58 Loving77 lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 6:58 Flower1470 what 6:58 Loving77 VIDEO 6:58 Flower1470 oh the video 6:58 Loving77 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 6:58 Flower1470 lol 6:59 Loving77 ooo lily does this mean I can watch the sub videos of all five seasons? 6:59 Dragonian King Mai 6:59 Flower1470 um no 7:00 Loving77 WHY 7:00 Flower1470 not the 5th season 7:00 Loving77 WHY NOT 7:00 Flower1470 bc there's three different arcs and there's spoilers for all three 7:00 Loving77 DARN CRUD GRR 7:00 Flower1470 XD 7:01 Dragonian King Solomon 7:01 Loving77 I want to watch so baddddddddddddddd 7:01 Dragonian King lily do you like the pages i made 7:01 Loving77 SILLY YOU DIDNT ANSWER ME 7:01 Dragonian King about what 7:02 Loving77 "Silly are you going to name all the DM characters like you did with Zexal?" 7:02 Flower1470 Yes, Silly. 7:02 Dragonian King oh some of them but not the mainest ones since i actually am watching abridged it would feel weird not having them with their real names Lily you need to upload pics for: Bakura Pegasus Marik uhhhhh... yeah and ishizu 7:05 Loving77 Don't forget Dartz and Pink Hair Man. :D 7:05 Flower1470 Peep I found your video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb0t9Gxuah8 unless you needed better quality 7:05 Loving77 ehh maybe... 7:06 Flower1470 GX SPOILERS EEK 7:06 Dragonian King OH AND MOKUBA bakura, marik, pegasus, ishizu, and mokuba and noah and this guy 7:06 Loving77 Ugh this is awful 7:07 Flower1470 okay ill pull it off of hulu 7:07 Loving77 Pink Hair Man reminds me of Pegasus a little :P 7:08 Flower1470 File:Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 5 Intro (Yu-Gi-Oh!) There's your opening 7:08 Dragonian King afk, dinner 7:08 Loving77 Ty 7:09 Flower1470 Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, Ishizu, Mokuba, Noah, and Goz-whateverhisnameis 7:09 Loving77 DARTZ TOO 7:09 Flower1470 UGH 7:10 Loving77 And Pink Hair Man 7:11 Flower1470 Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, Ishizu, Mokuba, Noah, Goz-whateverhisnameis, Dartz, and Zigfried. IS THAT IT 7:11 Loving77 and Leon :D 7:11 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH *KICKS PEEP* 7:12 Loving77 you're rude 7:12 Flower1470 yes but youre ruder for giving more things to do Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, Ishizu, Mokuba, Noah, Goz-whateverhisnameis, Dartz, Zigfried, and Leon. please tells me that's all tell* 7:13 Loving77 hmmm Dartz wife that turned into a wolf 7:13 Flower1470 do i have permission to hit Peep over the head with my computer 7:13 Loving77 and his dad 7:14 Flower1470 and his daughter as well? 7:14 Loving77 yup 7:14 Flower1470 sigh 7:14 Loving77 and.... Alister 7:15 Flower1470 Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, Ishizu, Mokuba, Noah, Goz-whateverhisnameis, Dartz, Zigfried, Leon, Iona, Ironheart, and Chris. Valon and the other guy too? 7:16 Loving77 yup 7:16 Flower1470 Do I need to get the Legendary Knights too? 7:16 Loving77 if you want... 7:17 Flower1470 I might just for Timaeus hehehehe 7:17 Loving77 0_o 7:17 Flower1470 :P 7:20 Loving77 Lily 1 out of 10 how much do you like Pink Hair Man? 7:20 Dragonian King 1 7:20 Flower1470 -86,945 7:20 Loving77 oo 7:20 Flower1470 seriously he gets worse much worse 7:21 Loving77 oh no 7:21 Flower1470 and then you'll realize why I HATE HIM SO MUCH 7:21 Loving77 now I'm scared 7:22 Flower1470 I'm glad he only lasts for 1/4 the season 7:22 Dragonian King he becomes a brony and puts MLP shirts on everyone he meets 7:22 Loving77 He freaked me out the moment he popped on the screen Wait so he doesn't last long? 7:23 Flower1470 YES 7:23 Loving77 Will said he stays 7:23 Flower1470 oh well in a way he does 7:23 Loving77 ... wut 7:24 Flower1470 in my nightmares 7:25 Loving77 The reason he freaked me out was because of how girly he is. 7:25 Flower1470 YES IT GETS WORSE 7:25 Loving77 more girly? 7:25 Flower1470 gosh i hate him I dont want to talk about this anymore 7:27 Loving77 Lily look at this: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/stuff_zps62f5448e.png 7:27 Flower1470 NO Loving77 has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Ban has already been undone Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Loving77. 7:28 Flower1470 NONONONONONONONONON NO. OH MY GOSH WHY PEEP WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME I WILL NEVER GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD 7:29 Dragonian King OOO 7:33 Chrisgaff oo oo oo o o o 7:37 Dragonian King soooo... 7:45 Flower1470 Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, Ishizu, Mokuba, Noah, Goz-whateverhisnameis, Dartz, Zigfried, Leon, Iona, Ironheart, and Chris, Alister, Valon, Rafael, and the Legendary Knights those are all the pictures i need to get I HAVE NO PICTURES OF PEGASUS 7:50 Dragonian King get some 7:51 Flower1470 rude i cant stand the fanart for Ishizu 7:59 Dragonian King why is it shipping fanart? 8:00 Flower1470 IshizuxMarik EWEWEWEW i dont mind the trustshipping fanart though 8:00 Dragonian King EW not as bad as setoxmokuba 8:01 Flower1470 DONT EVEN MENTION IT but this is cute http://amblerance.tumblr.com/post/15607081484/trustshipping-baby-not-really-sure-if-i-want-to 8:02 Dragonian King whats trustshipping though since im too lazy to click a link 8:03 Flower1470 Ishizu and Seto 8:04 Dragonian King lily what do you think is the worst ship of all time IshizuxMarik SetoxMokuba SetoxGozaburo MokubaxGozaburo MarikxMrTweetums ignore that last one 8:05 Flower1470 Mokuba and That Guy i cant even comprehend that one 8:06 Dragonian King This Guy* gozaburo is that guy 8:07 Flower1470 ... what 8:13 Dragonian King oops this* 8:30 Flower1470 . i think i got almost all of them 9:01 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl. 9:03 Flower1470 ttyl 9:04 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:11 Dragonian King ooo my tongue feels funny 9:25 Flower1470 did you burn it recently? 9:26 Dragonian King no like my literal tongue its bumpy lol 9:28 Flower1470 O_o also before i forget I uploaded all the character pictures you wanted I only have a few more to grab for Peep 9:39 Dragonian King yay I gtg, bye 9:46 Flower1470 Bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014